


Two Birds

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two metal lovebirds spend an evening together.
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	Two Birds

Starscream abruptly shifts from diving down through the open sky to gliding along the sea, masterfully zig-zagging to avoid the fury of the crashing waves. The tailwind from his acceleration causes the surface to split in half, sending droplets flying everywhere in his wake. 

After a breem, the jet shoots upward again with a loud boom from his thrusters, sending himself piercing into the air once more before transforming back into his root mode and landing on top of a rocky platform.

He grimaces the moment his heels touch the jagged floor. The ground is unkind to his already sore pedes and his knees joints feel like they are ready to buckle at any moment. He has been putting in extra efforts scouting for spare parts and Energon these past several orns and barely has any time to even sit down.

But at least he is here.

In front of him is a large cave opening on a side of a high cliff, overlooking the great ocean below and the endless horizon. Distant from human civilizations and light-years away from Cybertron.

After the past few cycles, he has— secretly— taken to calling this place his home; it just feels like an appropriate thing to do at this point. Though Starscream is certain it is not about the place itself, but rather who he has been living in it with.

The silver flier stretches his stiff frame for a moment and flares out his wings, letting the fierce wind dry out the waters from his metal. The chilly sensation it creates makes his armor plates ruffles. He sighs and makes a mental note to go on another flight again soon.

He pulls out armful chunks of Energon crystals from his subspace before he trudged back into the cavern. Only then that his sensor picks up a familiar sweet smell of Energon candy wafting from inside, the corners of the seeker’s lips lift up into a tiny smile.

Soundwave materializes beside Starscream as soon as the seeker wearily drags himself inside their little dwelling.

"Soundwave," Starscream greets and carefully drops the crystals by the entrance. He can always process them into some drinkable fuel later, but now it is the time for the much-needed affection and cuddling from his partner, and— hopefully soon— some long-awaited rest.

The surveillance drone promptly deactivates his visor and gives the other a wide smile. There is a rarely seen rhythm in the spymaster’s forever leisure steps. His arms and appendages outstretch toward Starscream longingly, wrapping around the seeker with care.

"Starscream: welcome back," Soundwave gently pulls his partner into a warm embrace as he nuzzles his helm into the mech's chestplate.

Starscream's wings droop low. His tired optics softening with fondness the moment that he sets sights on his beloved’s face. He wraps his arms around the other’s waist in return. The long claws locking together on the small of Soundwave’s back as he sways the two of them slowly.

"Soundwave: has missed his Star greatly," the low, heavily-mechanic voice muffled, rumbling pleasantly against the jet’s chassis.

“I missed you too, my spark,” 

Starscream steals a quick smooch on top of the blue mech’s helm. Feeling miraculously energized again after a long day of work. He smirks as an idea pops in his foggy fatigue-induced processor.

“Ha! I got you now!” the seeker suddenly scoops up the unaware mech in his arms and carrying him high.

Soundwave's vents hiccups in surprise and his optics went wide, but the mech recovers fast enough to let out a somewhat sing-songy protest, in his usual monotonic voice. 

"Aaaaaa. Not: the sneak attack~ Release: Soundwave~” He pats the seeker’s arm half-heartedly while crossing his legs around the jet’s waist for support.

“There is no escape from me, the great Starscream! You’re absolutely done for, dearest Soundwave,” The jet’s wings fluttering like mad as he teases the spy, giving him his famous evil cackling. 

“Laserbeak: assistance,” Soundwave cries out. Starscream jumps a little at his partner’s call for the secret weapon. But he only heard an irritated chirp from somewhere and a faint gust of wind when the bird opts to glide out of the cave instead. The minicon tends to get embarrassed whenever they fool around like this, to Starscream’s delight.

“No matter. Soundwave: will have his triumphant either way,” The blue mech’s cables caress the flier’s frame lovingly as he cups Starscream’s faceplate with his slender digits, bringing their forehelms together, “Starscream: no match for Soundwave.”

“ _ Never! _ For as long as I have your spark, I am invincible!” Starscream retorts playfully and dips down to place another soft kiss on the warmly-pulsing biolights above Soundwave's chestplate— to prove his point. 

Soundwave’s engine whirls wildly at the childish mech’s cheesy riposte. He hugs the seeker’s helm to his chassis to hide his faceplate, which starts to blush bright blue. 

Starscream chuckles and blindly staggering further into the tunnel, using only his memory to maneuver both him and his lover into the deeper part of the cave they call their ‘berthroom’.

Their make-do berth creaks dangerously when Starscream throws himself onto it with Soundwave on top. Their armor plates clanking against each other clumsily and their limbs become a tangled mess. Four red optics and biolights shining bright with joy in the dark as they sink into the cushion and dissolve into a pile of laughter.

“I probably shouldn’t have done that,” Starscream says breathlessly, his tone still fills with shushed giggles. “It feels like I just dislocated my backstrut. Ouch.”

“Starscream: being overdramatic,” The blue mech murmurs, but swiftly snaps back his visor and runs a quick scan on the other anyway, “Suggestion: Starscream should stop overworking himself, and avoid any unnecessary strenuous activities,”

“If by that you meant I should stop pulling that sort of stunt; you are probably right,” Starscream agrees and taps the telepath visor adoringly. “I can’t say it’s going to stop me, though.” 

He laughs as the silent bot’s helm moves in a round— indicating an obvious optic roll behind the mask. “Don’t be like that, love. You know it is because I missed you,”

Soundwave dismisses the comment. Instead, he sits up and lets his tendrils slip out from their ports, using them to nudges at his berthmate’s side lazily.

The seeker basically beams up at his spy and complies without hesitation, turning around to lay on his front, and folding his arms to rest his chin on it. The mech’s wings hike up in joyous anticipation, knowing full well what is coming.

The spy's feelers move to gently stroking the sleek plating of his mate’s treasured wings

The cables emit low pulses of sounds, softly vibrating on the sensitives areas on the plating. Each chaste nudge and touch sends the seeker’s turbines whirring with pleasure. 

“Primus, that’s the spot... I’ll have to preen you and Laserbeak up later for this,” Starscream shudders, his wings unconsciously moving to lean against the cables as if they are long deprived of touch. Soundwave nods with a smiley face forming on his screen, even if the squirming bird couldn’t see him. 

He has never been a mech to care for his appearance— and it’s not like he needs to, since there are only the three of them here, all have seen the worst of one another more time than to count, other than that there are the occasional sightings with the humans. But no matter how pointless, Soundwave always let Starscream dote on him.

The first time the seeker has preened him is almost a deca-cycle ago; even before their former leader went on his three-years voyage. They have just gotten close and Soundwave has let him because he has never seen the Vosian practice before; convincing himself it was just a contribution to his database.

It has been a strange, yet incredibly soothing— and addictive— procedure. 

He has known the mech to be meticulous, but it was something else to see the reserved flier putting in such great care and gentleness in pampering him. The tenderness of which he hardly ever experience in his life; not in millions of cycles serving the arena, nor the millions of cycles more in the Decepticon high command. 

Let alone the particular exclusiveness that he alone has seen this side of his then-commander. 

After that orn, Soundwave has started doing his research on seekers’ culture and decided to offer his secret partner a wing massage of his own. ...The massage being him crept up behind Starscream and— rougher than he has intended— squeezed those glossy wings with his cables. 

Needless to say that the seeker has harshly twisted away from him with an audio-shattering screech. It has been for pure luck that the sharp edges of the wings did not slice his tendrils clean off.

A long string of drama and bitter remarks has ensured after his reckless move. 

It wasn’t until a deca-orn later that Starscream has allowed Soundwave to be near him again. They have ended up settling their boundaries and the jet has shown him what he should do; where to and not to touch. Soundwave even came up with more techniques to please the other in the following sessions.

Although so many things have happened since then, and they haven’t got an opportunity to continue their sweet little exchange again, until recently.

The telepath smiles at the distant memories. Emitting a final buzz of the rich resonance from his feelers, Soundwave lets the wings go as they flutter a little in satisfaction.

“Mmm~ Thank you, I really needed it,” The seeker slurring between a suppressed yawn and stretches across the berth. “How was your day, dear?”

Soundwave draws back his feelers and lies back beside his partner, faceplate to faceplate.

“Fixing the Groundbridge system and converting the Energon: uneventful.” The visor flashes a neon-colored shrug emoticon. “Soundwave: sneaked into human settlements for parts. Project completion: 46%,”

“Maybe you and Laserbeak should come with me next time,” Starscream suggests drowsily. “Then I can stay here with you two next. My scientific ability might have gotten down to the Pit but I’m sure I can be of help,”

Soundwave tilts his helm so that it softly clinks against Starscream’s. The seeker knows his partner by heart to realizes the gesture as the mech’s way to expresses a quiet agreement.

Starscream closes his optics and sighs contently.

The two mechs lay there together, comfortably sprawled-out, with the rush from their earlier silliness almost completely subdue. The rhythmic sound of waves splashing against the base of their hideout and the calming sound of each other’s air circulation luring them deep into their own thoughts.

That is, until Starscream's HUD lets out a beep, detecting a burnt smell and slight smoke drifting about within the cave.

He snaps his helm to Soundwave.

“Did you cook something--”

Soundwave immediately springs up and out to the ‘kitchen’ side of the cavern in a heartbeat. 

Starscream gets up and stumbles over in time to see Soundwave pulls a tray of out of the makeshift Energon converter they’d thrown together a few cycles ago. A dozen of burnt and blistering vaguely-star-shaped candies littered on it, some look like they are very ready to combust.

“...Laserbeak: has liked the first batch, so Soundwave wanted his Star to...” he trails off, shoulders slump and helm hangs low in dejection. “Soundwave: apologies,” He moves to bring the tray outside, trying not to make his pout noticeable.

Starscream picks up on the sulky demeanor anyway and reaches out to stop the mech by the arm.

“Now, now... Don’t get all sad on me. I’m certain some of them are still wonderful!” the seeker tries to console his partner, quickly snatched a safer-looking piece up with his claws and slips it between his lips before the spy could stop him.

The candy basically explodes with flavors and white-hot fillings in his intake. Starscream immediately slaps it shut and cower down to hide the coolant starting to flood his optics. Hiding his burning faceplate on his knees, he gives the other a shaky ‘thumbs-up’.

Soundwave’s entire frame trembling violently with silent laughter at the flier’s unexpected foolish act. His long digits cover the mask as if to muffled himself as he slowly descends to the ground and sits cross-legged beside his writhing partner.

“Primus... I- I think it is just marvelous, my love,” The jet recovers enough to swallow a mouthful of the abominable candy, trying not to wince when the nauseating sweetness still engulfing his burned intake cavity.

“Soundwave: thinks Star is a complete sap,” The blue mech’s visor softly glowing blue from his intense blushing, his helm tilts to the side in a display of adoration. He hands the seeker an Energon cube straight from their freezer.

“ _ Starscream _ is a sap only for  _ Soundwave _ , so he better be grateful,” He cheekily agrees and takes the cube from the other, chugging it down greedily. “It sure has a  _ lot _ of flavors, though” Starscream sighs loudly as the cool fuel numbs down his sores.

“Soundwave: might have robbed a chemist warehouse along the way,” the telepath states easily. He deactivates the lower half of the mask and pops one of the burnt pink stars into his intake, eying the hundreds of tiny additives packets littering on the ground.

Starscream chokes on both the Energon and his surprise laughter. 

Soundwave smiles, too, as he leans forward and pecks on his better half’s lips, tasting the lingering saccharine.


End file.
